Question
by notthetoothfairy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, both fashion designer assistants, hook up during Fashion Week but lose touch in the four months that follow due to living in different countries. Then a work opportunity arises, and Kurt doesn't hesitate for a second to fly across the ocean and ask Blaine the question he's been dying to ask. (written for the Klaine Advent 2015, prompt word "question")


_A/N: Written for Klaine Advent, prompt word "question", and also as a surprise Christmas gift for a-simple-rainbow who didn't get to beta this because what kind of surprise would that have been? :P_

 _The Portuguese, as has been confirmed by her, is "adorkable" (I'll take it), which means you can totally imagine Kurt as Colin Firth in Love Actually for this one. That proposal scene actually inspired this in parts. :)_

 _You'll find the translations of what I tried to express in Portuguese in the end notes._

* * *

Kurt's eyes find Blaine before Blaine's can find him as he's still holding up two different pairs of shoes and inspecting them closely. Kurt takes the opportunity to take him in properly. He's even more beautiful than Kurt remembers him from Fashion Week in Paris.

Kurt had been there with Isabelle to assist her in representing Vogue, his first big assignment ever since they decided to keep him on the job permanently, and Blaine was an assistant to the new up-and-coming Portuguese designer whom Isabelle was trying to get to work with her on the new fall collection.

Kurt was head over heels from the very start, given that Blaine just radiated passion and love for his job, on top of his overwhelmingly classy and adorable fashion sense, and the warmth and kindness in his gaze whenever he locked eyes with Kurt.

Needless to say, they hooked up within the week even though Kurt had never considered himself prone to do that with anyone – however, by the fourth day, he just couldn't let another moment pass without taking Blaine to his hotel room and making the most of their short, limited, precious time together.

He had two full days with Blaine by his side after that, and Kurt has been yearning for more ever since. Isabelle had even offered to get him his number to get Kurt to stop moping around on their flight back.

The number isn't the problem, though. Blaine actually gave Kurt his number himself, along with his address and a heart-shaped smiley face on his small business card.

Kurt can recite every letter and number on that card by heart.

But what good is a phone number when the real deal is so far away?

And what Kurt really, really, really wants is the real deal.

Four months have passed since Fashion Week, and Kurt still hasn't wrapped his head around what happened then – Isabelle was practically beaming at him when she told him that she had made a deal with Blaine's boss and that Kurt would be able to work with him for a period of three months. In Portugal. Where Blaine lives.

The whole thing was very spontaneous and most people told him it would be risky to just leave Vogue for a smaller company but Kurt trusted Isabelle's opinion and she said it was a great opportunity for him.

And, more importantly, ever since coming back to the States, Kurt has been on the edge and downright dizzy from everything he's feeling. So the decision was fairly easy.

And that brings him to Blaine's workspace where he is currently unable to take his eyes off Blaine through the glass partition.

Technically, Kurt's first day on the job isn't until tomorrow, and he fully expected Blaine to be at home and not working on a new collection in his office on a Sunday night, but apparently that's exactly what Blaine is doing. He looks quite busy, not exactly stressed but still engrossed in his work, curls loose from his hair gel in a way Kurt has only ever seen it when they were both in bed, and pushing his glasses up on his nose every two seconds or so to see the shoes a bit better.

Kurt didn't know he would interrupt Blaine at work. Blaine's older brother Cooper hadn't bothered to tell him that when he rang the doorbell at Blaine's home. In fact, he barely made it through the introductions when Cooper called into the house, "Mom! Mom, come down here! It's that guy, Kurt!"

A woman in a bathrobe and blonde strands of hair wrapped around colorful curlers appeared in the doorway, looked him up and down, and squealed in delight before basically shoving Kurt off the doorstep straight into her car, Cooper in tow. She didn't even bother changing her appearance.

They talked in fast Portuguese and the only thing Kurt gathered from what they were saying is that they definitely knew who he was.

What a frightening and yet hope-inducing thought.

Still, Blaine's _working_ , and Kurt's already questioning his plan and considering bailing in the last second.

But Blaine's mom – Pam – shouts, "Blaine, you have a visitor!" and Kurt's trapped in a swirl of hazel and gold as Blaine suddenly looks up from the shoes and recognizes Kurt immediately.

Maybe that should be a good sign, but the frown that forms between his brows definitely isn't.

Kurt's heart hammers a painful rhythm in his ribcage as Blaine slowly opens the door to his office.

"Mom, Cooper?" There's a long pause. "Kurt…"

Blaine's staring at him like he's not sure what to make of the situation.

Heck, Kurt doesn't know what to make of it.

He's sort of backed up by a man smiling from ear to ear and a woman in a bathrobe and hair curlers, and still _he's_ the one feeling out of place.

Blaine's face is unreadable. Is he sad that Kurt never called? _Mad_ that Kurt never called? Relieved to see him? _Happy_ to see him?

"What are you doing here?" Blaine whispers when Kurt misses his cue to say something.

Right. He had a plan.

"Uh…" he starts, and tries to remember everything he has learned to make this work. "Boa noite, Blaine." He pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues. "Eu… eu sei que não temos falado em quatro meses mas, uhm… mas eu queria ver-te porque eu tive saudade tuas."

By the time he finishes the sentence, which feels like an eternity given that he only had about a week to learn some bits and pieces of the Portuguese language and those specific sentences he wanted to impress Blaine with, Kurt feels like he's dying inside because he isn't even sure if he is making any sort of sense (though Pam's squeal tells him otherwise).

But _something_ has to resonate with Blaine because his mouth is agape, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes slightly unfocused behind his glasses that Kurt didn't even know he needed.

"You never called or texted," Blaine finally mumbles. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

Kurt shakes his head quickly. "No, that's not it, of course it isn't! I just… I thought it was hopeless to try and keep in touch over the phone, I… I thought it was too complicated."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine sighs in frustration. "Is a visit from you going to change that? For how long are you even staying? And… I assume I'm not gonna hear a word from you after that because it'll be 'too complicated'?"

"No." Kurt locks eyes with Blaine and tries to pour every ounce of sincerity he has into his gaze. "I'm staying for three months, at least… I'm going to work here, actually." Blaine's eyes widen slightly but other than that he stays silent, so Kurt continues, "And I know how stupid I was not to contact you. I just thought I'd… miss what I couldn't have way too much." He licks his lips. "But now I guess it's better to miss something a lot than to miss it completely, you know?"

Blaine still doesn't look appeased, and Kurt goes back to his original plan. Woo Blaine in Portuguese, bad accent and mistakes be damned. At least that seemed to be working a minute ago.

"Blaine, eu sei que eu era estúpido." Kurt's eyes wander to his feet before he forces them back up again. So not the time to chicken out. "Acho que eu faço coisas estúpidas quando eu gosto de alguém."

"Kurt…"

"Eu gosto de ti… muito."

Blaine's almost smiling now.

"I like you, too," he says. "A lot."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"He does know that we're half-American, right?" Cooper stage-whispers, and Kurt can hear a smacking sound behind him, probably Pam hitting Cooper to shush him.

"It's romantic, Cooper," she hisses.

Blaine ignores his family, continuing to look at Kurt and nodding.

Kurt steels himself. Time to ask the question.

"Queres ser o meu namorado?"

Blaine exhales on a shaky breath.

Kurt isn't sure when it starts but all of a sudden, Blaine's nodding, and the next thing Kurt knows it that he's hugged from behind by Pam in her fuzzy bathrobe and Cooper's jumping up and down yelling some nonsense about going to visit him someday so he can audition for a Michael Bay movie.

In the midst of that, he keeps looking at Blaine, who's now full-on grinning and giving Kurt a helpless shrug when Pam won't let go of him.

"When did you learn Portuguese?" he asks, biting his lip, probably to contain his smile.

"Last week," Kurt admits with a self-conscious eye roll. "I wanted something to impress you and, you know, seek your forgiveness with."

"Forgiven," Blaine whispers, stepping closer. "You're really staying for three months?"

Kurt nods. "I know it's not much and long-distance isn't exactly… ideal…"

Blaine reaches out to take his hand tentatively. His eyes flit from Kurt's eyes to Kurt's mouth and back up, making Kurt's heart thump in a rhythm gone absolutely wild.

"Maybe there's a solution for that," Blaine says, voice quiet and intimate in a stark contrast to Pam and Cooper still celebrating. "I applied to NYU to start grad school in the fall."

Kurt's jaw drops.

"You WHAT?"

"Nothing's set in stone yet," Blaine says quickly. "But… I have back-up application ready to be sent out, and one way or the other, I'm going to make it happen." He laughs nervously. "I'm sorry if that's a bit too much, or- or maybe too soon, uhm-"

"Shut up!" Kurt exclaims, managing to find a way out of Pam's claws to fling his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love it!"

He doesn't know what exactly Blaine signals his mom and his brother over Kurt's shoulder but the noise subsides until Kurt is pretty sure they're both gone. He feels hands molding themselves to his jawline; Blaine is pushing his head back a little so they can look at each other.

"So… boyfriends?" Blaine asks, eyes now dropping to Kurt's lips much more surely.

Kurt nods eagerly, as Blaine had before when he asked _him_ the question, and then the warm feeling of Blaine's lips that he's ached for every day of those torturous four months is back, and he sighs happily as he kisses back with all that he has.

\- THE END -

* * *

 _So, yeah, I'm not your average Portuguese text book (I'm not even your bad Portuguese text book) and since Kurt is, in this scenario and in regards to his language skills, only as smart as I am, the Portuguese isn't the best. If you live in a Portuguese-speaking country, I sincerely apologize for the horrible mistakes. :P Like I said, think Colin Firth..._

 _This is what Kurt was supposed to say:_

 _Hello, Blaine. I… I know we haven't spoken in four months but, uhm… but I wanted to see you because I missed you._

 _Blaine, I know I was stupid. But I guess I do stupid things when I like someone._

 _I like you… a lot._

 _Can I ask you a something?_

 _Do you want to be my boyfriend?_


End file.
